My Brother's Keeper
My Brother's Keeper (pol. Opiekun brata) – osiągnięcie i Easter Egg występujące na mapie Der Eisendrache. Polegają na wyeliminowaniu jedynego. Wymagania Do wymagań ukończenia Easter Egga należą: *co najmniej jeden gracz w rozgrywce, *ulepszenie Gniewu starożytnych na co najmniej jeden sposób (solo), *ulepszenie Gniewu starożytnych na wszystkie sposoby (kooperacja), *zdobycie Ragnaroka DG-4. Krok 1. Gdy Gniew starożytnych zostanie ulepszony na co najmniej jeden sposób, gracz musi odzyskać oryginalny łuk. Następnie należy udać się do MTD. Na jego górnej części znajduje się sześć kul. Zadaniem gracza jest trafienie każdej przy pomocy nieulepszonego Gniewu starożytnych. Każda trafiona kula zaczyna się świecić. Prawidłowo wykonany krok jest sygnalizowany rykiem Margwy. Wraz z nim rozpoczyna się kolejny krok. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_1_mdt.png|Kule na MTD Krok 2. Na mapie zlokalizowanych jest osiem obiektów, z których jeden iskrzy się. Gracz musi znaleźć go i trafić przy pomocy ulepszonego Gniewu starożytnych. Po chwili usłyszy głos Margwy, co oznacza że kolejny obiekt zaczął się iskrzyć. Tym sposobem należy znaleźć i trafić jeszcze trzy przedmioty. Wśród obiektów, które mogą się iskrzyć znaleźć można: *telefon naprzeciwko Quick Revive'a w pomieszczeniu startowym; *tylne koło samochodu, zlokalizowanego w rogu przedbramia; *skrzynka na półce, na piętrze przedbramia; *globus na obszarze pomieszczeń mieszkalnych; *telefon na filarze w zbrojowni; *zegar w barakach; *radio, po prawej stron od wejścia do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych; *zegar w centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych. Ważne jest, że czas na znalezienie i trafienie obiektu jest ograniczony do dwóch minut. Jego upłynięcie sygnalizowane jest charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Również trafienie przedmiotu, ale czymkolwiek innym niż ulepszonym Gniewem starożytnych, lub przedmiotu nieiskrzącego się przyczynia się do niepowodzenia kroku. W tym wypadku można go powtórzyć w następnej rundzie. Jeżeli natomiast krok został prawidłowo wykonany gracz usłyszy inny charakterystyczny dźwięk, a MTD zmieni kolor na fioletowy. Gdy wszyscy gracze znajdą się wewnątrz teleportera, użycie go przeniesie ich w przeszłość. Po każdym powrocie do teraźniejszości odrodzi się dodatkowy Panzer Soldat. Podróż w czasie możliwa jest jednak tylko do końca rundy. Jeżeli gracze chcą później przenieść się w przeszłość, przed ukończeniem kroku 6. mogą powtarzać krok 2. co każdą rundę. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_telefon_pomieszczenie_startowe.png|Telefon w pomieszczeniu startowym My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_kolo.png|Koło samochodu My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_skrzynia.png|Skrzynia My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_globus.png|Globus My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_telefon_zbrojownia.png|Telefon w zbrojowni My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_zegar_baraki.png|Zegar w barakach My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_radio.png|Radio My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_zegar_centrum_konroli_lotow_kosmicznych.png|Zegar w centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_2_MDT.png|Fioletowe MTD Krok 3. Krok 2. łączy się z krokiem 3. Gracze muszą przenieść się w przeszłość. Spotkać tam można dr. Gropha rozmawiającego z Richtofenem przez radio. W tym czasie jeden z graczy musi podnieść niebieski zbiornik stojący w rogu za doktorem oraz bezpieczniki leżące na skrzyni, po prawej stronie od wyjścia z MTD. Następnie dr Groph zamknie sejf wpisując kod składający się z trzech symboli. Gracze muszą zapamiętać ten kod w kolejności od góry do dołu. Po chwili wszyscy zostaną teleportowani do teraźniejszości. Gracz musi udać się do promienia śmierci i umieścić po lewej stronie od włącznika bezpiecznik. Dzięki niemu możliwe jest skorzystanie z dźwigni po drugiej stronie. W związku z tym należy przestawić promień śmierci z trybu "zniszcz" ("Destroy") na "ochraniaj" ("Protect") i upewnić się, że co najmniej raz został uruchomiony. Gracz musi teraz udać się przed wejście do pokoju radiowego, przy którym można dostrzec terminal z pięcioma monitorami. Na czterech z nich widnieją symbole. Przyciskiem użycia należy dopasować je do tych zapamiętanych z przeszłości. Jeżeli wszystko zostanie wykonane poprawnie, gracze usłyszą charakterystyczny dźwięk. W przeciwnym razie usłyszą inny dźwięk i należy wtedy ponownie cofnąć się w czasie, zabrać bezpieczniki, zapamiętać nową kombinację symboli i powtórzyć resztę kroku. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_3_zbiornik.png|Niebieski zbiornik My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_3_bezpieczniki.png|Bezpieczniki Groph_Der_Eisendrache.png|Sejf i szyfr My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_3_promien_smierci_i_bezpiecznik.png|Promień śmierci po włożeniu bezpiecznika My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_3_promien_smierci_ochraniaj.png|Promień śmierci w trybie ochraniaj My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_3_terminal_bastion.png|Terminal w bastionie Krok 4. Prawidłowe wpisanie symboli otworzy sejf przy MTD. Gracze powinni udać się tam i zabrać z niego dwa większe bezpieczniki i kartę. Następnie należy umieścić po jednym bezpieczniku u podstawy każdego z biegunów promienia śmieci i przestawić go w tryb "zniszcz". Następnie jeden z graczy powinien udać się do terminalu przed wejściem do pokoju radiowego i dokonać z nim interakcji. Rozpoczyna się gra w "Szymon mówi". Na czterech monitorach pojawiają się symbole, które trzeba zapamiętać. Po chwili te znikają, a na środkowym ekranie wyświetla się jeden z nich. Zadaniem gracza jest użycie tego monitora, na którym przed chwilą widniał dany symbol. Gracz zostanie poproszony o podanie jeszcze sześciu, po czym terminal wyłączy się. Pierwszy biegun promienia śmierci zacznie się świecić. Gracz musi wybrać się do drugiego terminalu, zlokalizowanego na platformie rakiety, i ponownie dopasować osiem symboli. Po dokonaniu tego, oba bieguny promienia śmierci będą się świecić. Jeżeli jednak gracz popełni błąd, należy zacząć od nowa począwszy od terminalu przy pokoju radiowym. To samo dotyczy sytuacji, gdy prawidłowy symbol nie zostanie wskazany na czas. Ponadto w trybie kooperacji, podczas korzystania z terminali dodatkowym utrudnieniem są odradzające się w nieskończoność piekielne psy. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_4_sejf.png|Otwarty sejf My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_4_biegun_1.png|Miejsce na bezpiecznik w pierwszym biegunie promienia śmierci My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_4_biegun_2.png|Miejsce na bezpiecznik w drugim biegunie promienia śmierci My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_4_promien_smierci_zniszcz.png|Promień śmierci w trybie zniszcz My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_3_terminal_bastion.png|Terminal w bastionie My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_4_terminal_platforma_rakiety.png|Terminal na platformie rakiety Krok 5. Gracze muszą udać się do promienia śmieci i wcisnąć zielony przycisk po drugiej stronie panelu. W efekcie urządzenie doprowadzi do strącenia rakiety, która rozbije się na górnym dziedzińcu. Po lewej stronie od wejścia do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych pojawi się kapsuła zawierająca oryginalnego Tanka Dempsey'a, lecz zostaje ona zabezpieczona przez dr. Gropha. Podejście do niej skutkuje porażeniem gracza. Kolejnym zadaniem jest podniesienie Vril Generatora leżącego po prawej stronie rozbitej rakiety. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_5_naladowane_bieguny.png|Naładowane bieguny promienia śmierci My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_5_promien_smierci_przycisk.png|Przycisk na promieniu śmierci My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_5_rakieta.png|Spadająca rakieta My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_5_rozbicie_rakiety.png|Rozbijająca się rakieta My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_5_Vril_Generator.png|Vril Generator Krok 6. W pierwszej kolejności powinno się ponownie udać do przeszłości. Dr. Gropha już tam nie będzie. Jeden z graczy musi dokonać interakcji z książką, leżącą na stole po prawej stronie od wyjścia z MTD. W ten sposób otworzy on skrzynkę przy wyjściu do krypty. W środku znajduje się kamienna płyta z symbolem opiekuna, którą należy podnieść. Po powrocie do teraźniejszości, można umieścić Vril Generator w grobowcu w krypcie rodzinnej. Pojawi się duch opiekuna, który uda się w jedno z czterech miejsc: *na górny dziedziniec, *do zbrojowni, *do sali trofeów, *do przedbramia. Po dotarciu na miejsce, stóż zatrzyma się, a na ziemi pojawi się biały okrąg. Po ustaniu w nim brzegi ekranu gracza zaświeca się, symbolizując kolor ulepszonego Gniewu starożytnych. Właśnie tym łukiem należy zabijać zombie, stojąc w okręgu. W ten sposób ich dusze przekazywane są do kamiennego symbolu opiekuna. W przypadku rozgrywki w trybie solowym, możliwe jest wykorzystanie dowolnego łuku. Warto tu zaznaczyć, że im więcej graczy stoi w okręgu, tym obejmuje on większą powierzchnię. Ponadto podczas tego kroku w nieskończoność odradzają się piekielne psy. Po napełnieniu symbolu, opiekun wybierze się w inne miejsce. W przypadku dotarcia do przedbramia, gracz musi najpierw umieścić kamienną płytę w murku pod latarnią. Po zapełnieniu wszystkich symboli, opiekun przyjmie postać cielesną i uda się do piramidy w krypcie. Stamtąd teleportuje się do Griffin Station na Księżycu i po chwili sprowadzi MPD. Brakuje w nim jednego z niebieskich zbiorników, więc należy umieścić ten z kroku 3. MPD się otworzy a ze środka wyłoni się opiekun. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_ksiazka.png|Książka My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_kamienna_plyta.png|Kamienna płyta My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_grobowiec.png|Grobowiec My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_opiekun_gorny_dziedziniec.png|Opiekun na górnym dziedzińcu My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_opiekun_zbrojownia.png|Opiekun w zbrojowni My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_opiekun_sala_trofeow.png|Opiekun w sali trofeów My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_opiekun_przedbramie.png|Opiekun na terenie przedbramia My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_MPD.png|MPD My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_6_opiekun_w_MPD.png|Opiekun wewnątrz MPD Krok 7. Krok 7. jest najtrudniejszą częścią Easter Egga. Każdy z graczy musi wyposażyć się w naładowany Ragnarok DG-4, po czym umieścić go na jednej z kamiennych płyt do włączania antygrawitacji. Po chwili zostaną przeniesieni na arenę. Spotkają tam gigantycznego opiekuna, którego muszą pokonać. Walka z nim składa się z pięciu faz. W fazie pierwszej opiekun atakuje graczy na cztery różne sposoby. Pierwszym jest odradzanie szkieletów, którzy zachowują się jak zwykli zombie. Drugim jest wysłanie podążających za graczem wielkich czaszek, ogłuszających i nieznacznie spowalniających przy kontakcie. Trzecim jest powstawanie skał wulkanicznych, które przy styczności z nimi zadają wysokie obrażenia zdolne do powalenia nieposiadających Juggernoga graczy. Ostatnim jest atak elektryczny, obejmujący całą arenę. Każdy gracz, który nie schowa się w tym czasie za jednym z kamiennych filarów, zostanie natychmiast powalony, bez względu na to, czy posiadał Juggernoga czy nie. Atak ten jest o tyle ważny, gdyż jest to jedyna szansa na zadanie obrażeń opiekunowi. W momencie, gdy ten go ładuje, na środku areny pojawia się elektryczna kula. Jeden z graczy musi jak najszybciej umieścić w tym miejscu Ragnaroka DG-4. Symbol na klatce piersiowej opiekuna zacznie się świecić. To jest ich cel. Trafiając w symbol, gracze mogą zadawać obrażenia opiekunowi. Gdy ten zgaśnie, proces należy powtarzać, aż do pojawienia się Max Ammo na środku areny, co oznacza rozpoczęcie się fazy drugiej. W fazie drugiej opiekun znika, ale za to wciąż odradzają się szkielety a wraz z nimi duża ilość Panzer Soldatów. Co drugi Panzer Soldat pozostawi na środku areny Max Ammo. Zadaniem graczy jest po prostu wyeliminowanie wszystkich Panzer Soldatów. W końcu opiekun pojawi się ponownie i rozpocznie się faza trzecia. Fazy trzecia i czwarta są powtórzeniem kolejno faz pierwszej i drugiej. Przebieg fazy piątej natomiast jest taki sam jak fazy pierwszej i trzeciej z tą różnicą, że dodatkowo zaczynają się odradzać piekielne psy. W pewnym momencie podczas atakowania opiekuna, ten obróci się kilka razy, co oznacza pokonanie przeciwnika. Gracze powrócą do krypty. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_7_opiekun.png|Opiekun My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_7_szkielety.png|Pierwszy atak – szkielety My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_7_czaszki.png|Drugi atak – czaszki My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_7_skaly_wulkaniczne.png|Trzeci atak – skały wulkaniczne My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_7_atak_elektryczny.png|Czwarty atak – atak elektryczny My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_7_bezbronny_opiekun.png|Bezbronny opiekun Krok 8. Przedni panel MPD zacznie się świecić, więc jeden z graczy musi dokonać z nim interakcji. Pojawi się tam klucz przywołania, który należy podnieść. Następnie należy udać się do terminalu przy pokoju radiowym i umieścić w nim klucz przywołania. Po chwili wiele rakiet wystartuje i skieruje się w stronę Księżyca. W efekcie zostanie on zniszczony, a każdy członek Grupy 935 znajdujący się w Griffin Station zginie. Gracze ujrzą przerywnik filmowy, w którym Richtofen zamierza wyłączyć kapsułę z oryginalnym Dempsey'em, by przechować jego duszę w kluczu przywołania. Dokonać tego mógł jednak dopiero po jego śmierci. Młody Dempsey sprzeciwia się temu, więc Edward, przy pomocy klucza przywołania powstrzymuje jego, Nikołaja i Takeo. Dempsey oświadcza, że nigdy nie należało ufać Richtofenowi, ale ostatecznie zgadza się na własnoręczne zabicie oryginalnego siebie. Po zakończeniu przerywnika filmowego, gracze otrzymują wszystkie dostępne atuty na mapie, 2500 punktów doświadczenia i odblokowują osiągnięcie. My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_8_klucz_przywolania.png|Klucz przywolania w MPD My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_8_terminal_z_kluczem_przywolania.png|Terminal z kluczem przywolania My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_8_rakiety.png|Rakiety kierujące się w stronę Księżyca My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_8_wybuch_Ksiezyca.png|Wybuch Księżyca My_Brother's_Keeper_krok_8_zniszczony_Ksiezyc.png|Zniszczony Księżyc en:My Brother's Keeper Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)